ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Amiee Vaughan
Amelia Maryanne "Amiee' Vaughan (born on February 14th, 1984), is an American Professional Wrestler currently signed to ZXWWF on the VWA brand. She debuted in wrestling in 2004 but took a hiatus to come back in 2008. She is the cousin of former professional wrestler Delta Madison. Professional Wrestling In 2003, Vaughan trained to become a wrestler with Delta Madison and Stephanie Styles. Delta and Stephanie debuted in the XWF while Amelia started in a small Indy wrestling company. She formed a tag team with fellow female wrestler, Serena Thomas. The duo didn't achieve much success so they went their separate ways. Vaughan would leave wrestling shortly after, distancing herself from the business. ZXWWF Debut; Stalking the Motor City Machine Guns After four years, Vaughan returned to wrestling when she signed a ZXWWF contract on December 11th, 2008. She made her debut on the December 19th episode of Xplosion trying to interfere in The Motor City Machine Guns versus Kane and X-Pac tag team match. She was unsuccessful as Kane struck her down off the apron. Later she would apologize to The Guns, ignoring their valet Melina. Amiee would then start to complain about Melina not being from Detroit in interviews.During one of Melina's matches, Amiee filmed The Guns in the shower exhibiting the footage which caused a distraction. Vaughan had her debut match on the January 16th VWA/Xplosion special in the Riot preview women's battle royal. She did not win the match. Vaughan won her first singles match defeating Psycho Sagus on the 18th of February VWA taping in a quick match. Vaughan would become obsessive towards Alex Shelley, mentioning him in various backstage segments. Amiee's cousin Delta Madison would become her support. On the 20th of February Xplosion Melina attacked Amiee who was trying to interfere in the Chris Sabin and Tyler Black match. After the attack, Alex Shelley would check to see if Amiee was alright. At the No Where to Run Pay Per View, Vaughan defeated Melina with a spectacular spear (If You Seek Amiee) when Melina jumped off the top rope. After the match Alex Shelley betrayed his team mates leaving with Amiee. A week later it was revealed that Amiee Vaughan and Alex Shelley had been secretly dating for a month prior the Pay Per View. The week after Amiee wrestled Melina in a hardcore match and legitimately suffering a broken nose after a chair shot to the face. Tension arose with Amiee and Delta in an argument when Amiee accused Delta of not taking things seriously. Delta in retaliation did a shoot promo on Amiee, revealing her real life problems. At 'Mania IV Amiee teamed up with Alex Shelley against Chris Sabin and Melina in a mixed tag match. Half way through the match Amiee walked out on her so-called lover without a reason. Shelley lost the match but reunited with his team mate. Personal Life Vaughan is the oldest of two siblings, a brother Eric (Born 1985) and younger sister Rachel (Born 1990). Vaughan has been married three times. She married her childhood sweetheart Daniel Widdel at the age of 18 but they divorced six months after. At 21 she married on her Birthday in Las Vegas to one of her male friends, the marriage was annulled 2 days after. A year later she married Rainn Hartloff who was twice her age. The marriage lasted for two years until November 2008 when Vaughan filed for divorce citing 'irreconcilable differences'.The divorce was finalized March 2009. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''If You Seek Amiee'' Spear *''Super Seek'' Diving Spear *''Eat This'' Spinning Heel Kick Signature Moves :*Headscissors Rollover :*Snapmare :*Float Over DDT :*Russian Legsweep :*Sunset Flip :*Double Knee Facebreaker :*Diving Crossbody :*One-Legged Monket Flip :*Sitout-Jawbreaker :*Crucifix Pin Nicknames :*Amiee-Amiee :*Valentine Vaughan :*Lil' Miss Detroit :*Miss V Wrestlers Managed by Amiee Vaughan :*Alex Shelley Entrance Themes :*Zerospace by Kidney Thieves :*Put Your Hands Up 4 Detroit Featuring King Gordy & Bizarre by Fedde Le Grand :*'Dangerous Featruring. Timbaland And Sebastian by M Pokora' Signature Taunts :*Raises 4 fingers up and then makes a Q = Fuck You :*Victory Sign Amiee Vaughan Amiee Vaughan Amiee Vaughan Category:Characters